Operation Rescue Tokyo
by Ani-SanO.o
Summary: While exterminating demons, the gang comes across a group of people who traveled back in time from Modern Japan through a well like Kagome! But when a new enemy is able to make his way through to wreak havoc in Tokyo, The whole gang must travel to the Modern Era to fight this demon! (Takes place after Naraku)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Modern Attire**

 **Wow it's been a while since I've been on here. But I had this awesome idea for a fanfic that I'm really excited about! So I hope you all enjoy!**

It had been approximately 110 days since Kagome returned to the Feudal Era, knowing that she could never see her family and friends again. And for her, it was not what she thought it would be. Her priestess training with Kaede was going fantastic, as Kagome was a fast learner. She enjoyed being able to help people, and she was already astonishingly strong. 10 days prior, she was told her could even begin going off to expel demons without Kaede.

But her and Inuyasha did not have the relationship she had dreamed they would. Right after beating Naraku, she and Inuyasha shared an amazing kiss within the Shikon Jewel. But since her return, she had barely spent time with him. Her training took priority and, with Inuyasha working with Miroku as demon hunters, they were out and about killing off troublesome demons around 4 days a week. The girl would probably see him very briefly up to twice a week. He had reverted to his shy ways and they were almost strangers.

 _Almost._ He would still drop by her small hut (that he helped to build) to give her fruits and berries, as well as any cool trinkets he found on his journeys. He had once even given her a beautiful pearl necklace that he had gotten from an old woman for saving her child. Kagome had almost cried and they shared a passionate embrace. But, still no kiss. No declaration of love. And no marriage.

It seems she had not been alone, though. Waiting for love was something her dear friend was familiar with. It was only recently that Miroku and Sango got married. After sustaining heavy injuries from battling some demon, Sango's brother, Kohaku, was near death. The demon-slayer spent a year in a nearby village tending to him and vowed not to leave until he was back to his normal self. And Miroku had began dating some young woman in the meantime. They did not last, but even after Sango returned, it took a while before their romantic feelings for each other resurfaced.

However, after long periods of avoiding each other to eventually admitting they both still had feelings for each other, the two celebrated their love with a marriage soon after Kagome returned.

Their blossoming love and inescapable passion that seethed through the confines of their relationship and out for everyone to see was, in fact, beautiful. However, it was also something that Kagome craved. And every time she saw the two together, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

However, much to Kagome's delight, Inuyasha and Miroku were called to some village far away to dispel an apparently tremendously strong demon. And, when Miroku revealed that Sango would join, Inuyasha begged Kaede to let Kagome join. He claimed he did not want to be alone with the lovebirds who still acted like they were wed last week. The priestess had just received praise form Kaede who believed there was little more she could teach her, and, taking pity on the couple, agreed to let the woman join the old gang for once.

So, the crew went off, and hopes of what used to be crept into everyone's minds. And while everyone seemed to be the same, besides Sango now playfully shoving Miroku when he groped her, there was still something off. Inuyasha talked to the girl as the group walked and everyone made jokes, but the hanyou seemed more reserved in terms of how he talked. He was the same, but different.

Sango shot Kagome a sympathetic look as she noticed the quiet distance between them. The demon-slayer had expectations for what would happen when Kagome returned after the three year gap. In fact, everyone did. They expected that Inuyasha and her would marry and have kids. Or at least just get together. The stinging existence of the barrier between the couple had turned the corners of Sango's mouth downwards almost uncontrollably.

"Pssst. Miroku..." Sango whispered just quiet enough so Inuyasha's ears couldn't hear. Although, even if he could hear them, he's probably assume they were saying intimate things and would tune out.

Miroku grinned and turned to his beloved wife, "Yes, dear?"

Sango began whispering a plan to leave for a bit to give the two some time to talk. This event could hopefully be a snowball effect and lead to something actually happening. Miroku slyly agreed.

So, when the group stopped for break, the two commenced their plan to leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone with each other. Miroku took the lead and, much to Sango's dismay, announced that they needed time to be lovers and do what lovers do. He was awarded a quick slap, but she did not refuse the offer. Both headed off while the priestess and the hanyou struggled to make small talk.

"H-How's training..." He began, feeling increasingly unsure of himself.

Kagome explained that she enjoyed learning and helping, but was especially happy to be out and about on actual missions again.

"Do ya wish you could go back?" He asked suddenly, sitting extremely close to the girl. They both knew that he meant to the Modern Era.

Kagome honestly didn't know. If her life were to continue the way it was, lonely and without much romance, she might choose the modern era over this, but she would never tell him that.

"I love being a priestess here..." She began, "I'd love to see my family again... I think about them everyday... but I'm happy."

It was almost like a wave of relief had crashed over him. Fears of not being able to provide her with an adequate life had crept up on him every time he saw her spending the day picking herbs or practicing her aim with her bow and arrows. He knew he couldn't be with her without disrupting her training, but he wanted to.

They continued to talk about her experiences, but whenever she asked about him he'd remark with a "Keh, there ain't much for me to say."

So when the couple returned from their break, they all continued to travel, making their way to the village.

* * *

"Keh, that demon was nothing special." Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles. After arriving to the town, Inuyasha and Miroku were easily able to find the demon and kill it without breaking much of a sweat.

"They said this demon was supposed to be strong." He continued rambling, "Guess these people are just weak."

Miroku had been satisfied with the pay, though. He had been planning on having a baby with Sango soon, and wanted to make sure he would have enough money to give them a great life. So, despite the disappointing kill, he didn't complain.

The crew began making their way back to Kaede's village, a journey that was estimated to take 2 days. Kagome was happy, though. The dynamic between the group seemed to be just as it used to be. Or even better. So, she smiled at the annoyed half-demon before letting her eyes wander.

When they came into view, Kagome almost walked right past them without thinking. A group of a few young adults strolling around a village on a sunny day was normal.

But, for a quick second, she had transcended time once again, back to modern day Tokyo. The rest of the world went dark. She contemplated the idea of having gone insane. But, a blinding light in the back of her head saw through that and shined on the truth.

She froze like someone hit the pause button on her life. And that's when Sango opened her mouth.

"Hey, Kagome! Those people look like they're wearing clothes from your era!" She sounded somewhat excited to have made that connection. It was true, though. The men were wearing jeans and polo shirts, while the women were in knee-length dresses.

"Y-Yeah... They do..." What did that mean for Kagome? There must be another time traveling portal to the modern era...

The entire group turned around, including the hanyou, whose eyes widened into full moons. Could it be true? Were there others like Kagome who time travel? That was the only explanation for this.

One of the girls noticed that they were being watched by the gang, who had completely forgot that they were rudely staring.

"Hey, is there a problem?" She asked, not in a rude manner, but rather, almost like she anticipated for people to be caught off guard by them. Kagome couldn't speak, though. She didn't know what to say. And since she was in traditional miko garb, it's not like they could tell her was originally from the future.

"Would you all happen to be from the future?" Miroku asked, exhibiting a kind of poise and professionalism in his voice that caught the group of strangers off guard. The girl who had addressed looked around to her peers, like a child looking for approval to say something. But she was left hanging, as the others seemed not to have any response.

Noticing their silence, Miroku continued, "I am merely asking because my friend is also from the future and we recognize the attire." Once again, the group of young adults were stunned.

"T-There's more people from the future here?" One girl muttered, "That's...so cool!"

They all walked over towards Inuyasha and the others.

"I'm Abi." The girl who spoke previously, who had bleach blonde hair and a blue dress, waved happily.

The other girl, who had short black hair, cut like a bob and a hot pink dress, smiled as well, "I'm Kiyomi, but people just call me Kiki."

The two boys, who turned out to be twins, both grinned as well, introducing themselves as Ryo and Kyoya, both in white and black polos respectively, with very few physical differences besides the fact that Ryo's hair was a lighter brown, while Kyoya's hair was almost black.

"My name is Miroku, and this lovely young priestess is originally from 500 years into the future." The monk greeted, introducing the frozen Kagome. It was not that she was being shy, though. It was the thought of being able to return back to the Modern Era, even if just for a day, to see her darling mother. That is what caused her stillness and inability to effectively communicate to the strangers.

Noticing her hesitation, Sango spoke up, "And I'm Sango, demon slayer. That's Inuyasha. We're demon hunters. Kagome was originally from the future, but is living here as a priestess."

They all oh'ed at her statement, nodding in understanding.

"D-Do you guys travel back in forth through time?" Kagome asked, slightly aggressively, "Where are all of you from!?" There was desperation in her voice that only Inuyasha understood. He knew better than the others how close she had been to her family and how much she wanted to see them again.

Abi was a bit uncomfortable with the aggression in Kagome's voice, and raised an eyebrow before saying, "Yeah... we travel around here and play music in exchange for gifts. Then, we go back and sell what we got in the future. The antiques make enough money to pay bills and we get to do what we love."

"We're from Saitama, but moved to Tokyo to play music. That ended up being a bust, but one day Kyoya found a well deep in a park's forest and dropped his phone in it by accident. Since it wasn't really deep and there was no water, he went down to get it and ended up here in Feudal Japan."

"We thought he was crazy!" Ryo chimed in, "But he told us if we went down the well and we didn't end up back in time, he'd pay us $50 each. So, of course we did it. And it worked! We've been traveling back and forth ever since! We plan on heading back tomorrow."

The group of smiling adults hoped that their explanation was enough to satisfy the young priestess. Kagome looked up towards Inuyasha, who nodded his head slightly, letting her know he understood.

"Can I join you all?" She asked, "The well I traveled through closed less than a year ago, so I haven't been able to see my family."

The group all seemed to look over at each other, seemingly worried.

"Of course you can come with us..." Kiki began, "But did your well really close permanently?" It seemed as though the group had never considered the fact that their portal might one day not work. While they loved playing music for the people here, they also knew that they belonged in the Modern Era.

Kagome nodded, "I was brought back in time in order to stop an evil demon! But after we defeated him, the well closed for 3 years and I was stuck in the modern era. It opened again and I came back in order to be here with my friends. But I'd love the opportunity to see my family again."

The group probed Kagome more about the Bone Eater's Well and it's closure, all wondering what would happen if their well closed. However, they still agreed to take everyone to their well, which was not far from the village.

When they arrived to the small well, which was almost identical to the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome had to stop herself from crying. She missed her family so much! The opportunity seemed to be a miracle by a gracious and loving fate. Or at least, that is what the woman wanted to believe.

"We're gonna head back there tomorrow, but you can go tonight. As long as you remember where this well is." Ryo said. Kyoya didn't seem to talk much, but he nodded as well.

"Ooo! You're gonna be a sore thumb if you go dressed like that, though! I have a dress in my bag you can borrow!" Abi said, reaching out and revealing a lavender dress that was otherwise identical to the one she had on. Both Abi and Kagome appeared to be pretty much the same size, so Kagome found a small isolated place near the well to change. Sango agreed to hold on to the priestess clothing, while complimenting Kagome on how she looked in the dress. Inuyasha looked at her and blushed. He wanted to compliment her as well, but not in front of all these people.

Kagome prepared herself, letting the others know that she would be back in the morning. Inuyasha agreed to wait here for her, and Miroku and Sango decided the same, not wanting to leave the hanyou.

But as Kagome went to jump down the well, fear ran through the half-demon's head.

 _What if this well closes, too, and I never see her again! I don't want to lose her!_

As the miko began to drop, Inuyasha jumped down with her, startling the woman as he wrapped his arms around her. Light began to cover the two like a blanket and warmth settled over them as everything faded. He would follow her to any time period. That he was now sure of.

 **Alright so this chapter is really short. But I promise the next one will be even better. So don't worry! Let me know what you think about this chapter and the whole story concept in general! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

 **Let me know what you all think of the first chapter. It was a bit messy. Finals are going on and I wanted to upload it as quick as I could. Hopefully, this one is written better. Hope you all enjoy!**

Inuyasha was shocked with himself for making the impulsive decision to jump down with her after saying that he'd just wait for her. He hadn't wanted to intrude on her family time, but he also was scared he'd never get to see her again if the well closed. In hindsight, it was improbable that the well would randomly close now, as those travelers have been going back and forth for a while, but he wouldn't risk it.

When the light that covered them disappeared, Kagome turned and looked at the hanyou, understandably confused, "Inuyasha...is everything alright?"

He crossed his arms, "Just wanted to make sure you were alright, that's all." It was clear that he was still trying to keep up a manly and dispassionate disposition, but the miko knew him better than that. She knew he was nervous about losing her again. She knew because when she returned, Shippo, who had only left the village recently to learn fox magic, told her that the man would check the well every three days without fail.

He didn't have to speak for her to know what he wanted to say. She did mentally begged him to say it, but she also knew she couldn't push him to.

The two got out of the well and studied the surroundings. Inuyasha could hear the sound of children in the distance, but trees were the only thing in sight. Kagome had recognized this park from when she was a child though and noticed the pink ribbons tied around a select few of the tree trunks.

"Those pink ribbons will lead us back to the path. That way, we can find our way out of the forest!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing the hanyou's hand to lead him forward.

"Keh, you know I could easily find my way out! I don't need some damn ribbons." He muttered as he was dragged along. In reality though, he enjoyed the way his hand felt wrapped in hers.

She ignored his comments and kept moving onward until a dirt path appeared. There was a sign with directions along the path and it didn't take long for Kagome to figure out what direction they needed to go to get out of there. She grabbed him again, and he didn't bother to protest this time.

In less than 20 minutes, the path ended, revealing a beautiful park beneath the cerulean sky. Small children were playing and couples could be seen enjoying a nice picnic. Kagome drew in the air and lifted her face up to the sun. It had been years since she played in this very park with her brother. And while it was not like the sun was any different here than it was in the Feudal Era, right now, its warmth held a tinge of nostalgia to it.

"You know where we're going?" Inuyasha asked, staring around at the peaceful people enjoying their day. He didn't remember ever coming here back when he traveled freely to her time.

"Yeah, this place isn't to far from-" The girl looked over at the hanyou, who was innocently taking in the scene, "Your ears!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned to her, not understanding her violent outburst, but was confronted with Kagome's attempt to take off his robe. Her fingers struggled to untie the knot beneath his torso, but she aggressively continued to fidget with it until Inuyasha removed her hands.

"What's the big idea!?" He retorted, "I ain't stripping for in front of all these damn people!"

The miko put her hands on her hips, taking offense to his assumption that she had just wanted him to strip, "I don't want you to get naked, idiot! I want you to take off the robe and put it over your head to cover your ears! You'll still have the white kosode underneath."

In all honesty, the hanyou had forgotten that, in this era, he was forced to cover his dog ears, as they were a clear sign of his demonic heritage.

"Keh, whatever..." Inuyasha lowered his head and undid the troublesome knot that gave Kagome a hard time. He took off the robe, revealing the white undershirt, and tossed the robe over his head so his ears were out of sight. Pleased with this outcome, she grinned.

"Well, next stop: my house!" Once again, her hand took hold of his in order to lead him forward.

The two marched along through downtown Tokyo, passing a plethora of tall gray buildings and flashing lights. Although he had been in this part of Tokyo years ago while following the schoolgirl, the scene was still quite fascinating to him. Seeing his reflection in passing mirrors and having cars zip by like speed demons would never cease to keep him on full alert.

Eyes seemed to follow them, glares feeling like biting mosquitoes on Kagome's skin. She knew that, while she was dressed pretty normally for a woman in Tokyo, Inuyasha, even with his ears covered, stuck out like a candle in the dark.

She knew he didn't notice the gossip or the rude looks, though. How could he? His attention was subjected to the constant pull of strange sights and sounds.

"You remember this, right?" Kagome asked as they took a turn onto a residential street. They were now a block away from the Higurashi home.

Inuyasha nodded his head, feeling less interested in this area of town, "Yeah, 'course I do." The plain houses and lack of any extravagant buildings allowed for the hanyou to focus more on the path ahead.

But, Inuyasha took a sniff around and noticed something odd. _Is that a demon I smell? No, it couldn't be..._

The scent faded away and he desperately tried to pinpoint where it came from. However, when his nose instead picked up on the scent of freshly mowed grass that surrounded the couple, he gave up, assuming it was just in his head.

 _Ain't no demons in Kagome's era. Must be my head playing these dumb tricks. I'm already paranoid enough about that damn well closing up..._

"I'm so excited! I thought I'd live my whole life without seeing them again!" The girl's voice silenced his thoughts into oblivion, as he remembered how happy she was to be here. He wouldn't ruin it for her. It was like walking on glass, though. One wrong action and he's get cut up by his own mistakes.

"They'll obviously be happy to see you to, Inuyasha!" She continued, unaware of his nervousness, "They loved when you came over! I bet they'll ramen for you!"

"Heh, it's been so long, I forgot about that." He grinned, trying to stay polite and optimistic about the situation.

As they turned onto Kagome's street, a wave of excitement rushed over the girl, who let go of Inuyasha's hand and impulsively began running up the stairs to her old home. Inuyasha ran after her, keeping a safe distance behind, though. He wanted her to get to the house first, as not to interrupt her family moment. It's not like he was family, too. The two weren't married or even really together.

The woman knocked ferociously on the door, the heat of her emotions almost melting her into a puddle.

A moment or two passed before the door creaked open, revealing a smiling Mama Higurashi, who had planned to greet the visitor with a warm hello.

However, when she saw Kagome standing there, the older woman froze in place as if she was turned to stone. Her world stopped turning, almost like the hands of time were holding it in place.

"M-Mom..." Kagome whispered, "I'm home."

Tears began to flow down Ms. Hisgurashi's cheeks, who was still wrapped in an eternal stillness. Her thoughts flashed with possible explanations for why the daughter who had left forever was at her doorstep. She had worked so hard to accept her absence, spending hours upon hours looking through photo albums and relishing in her memories.

"I-I don't understand... How did you..." The mother could not even finishing a sentencing before bursting out, "Please, come in!"

At this point, Inuyasha had made it up the stairs, awkwardly standing a few feet behind the Kagome. He didn't fit in this emotional moment, and he knew it. But before entering, Kagome turned to him and extended her hand for him to grab onto. He paused, looking up at Ms. Higurashi, whose eyes were now focused on him. It was a look of acceptance, though. She had always welcomed the hanyou in her home, appreciating his closeness with Kagome. She had known that her daughter loved him long before he even did.

So, the couple entered the home and was instructed to take a seat on the couch. The mother rushed in the kitchen in order to grab some sort of snack for the unexpected guests. The only thing she could thing of a bad of chips and some cans of soda. She rushed back and sat next to Kagome, who was in the middle.

"How did you get back here?" Ms. Higurashi probed, squeezing her daughter's hand as if to stop her from ever leaving again.

Kagome, who squeezed back, began to explain, "We were exterminating some demons when we saw a group of people who are also from this time! Turns out that there is a well in the park downtown that also connects to the Feudal Era."

Mama Higurashi's eyes lit up like a lightbulb, "D-Does that mean... you can travel back and forth?" In her mind, the older woman begged to the heavens that this time, this well would remain open.

"There is always a possibility that it will close, but for now, it looks like I can return any time!" The young woman answered, unable to stop the corners of her mouth from turning upwards.

Both mother and daughter continued to excitedly discuss this new situation, relishing in their togetherness. The hanyou stayed out of it, but still felt the warmth of conversation enough to enjoy just being there. He had put his robe back on and leaned his head back to relax.

That's when the front door opened. Kagome had hoped that it was Souta or her grandfather coming in, so the whole family could be reunited. However, a tall man around her mother's age ambled in, "Nori, I'm back!"

Kagome had recognized his as her mother's old work friend who would occasionally come by for dinner. However, the relationship back then had been strictly platonic. So, it was odd that he would just waltz in and announce his arrival as if he'd been there earlier.

Ms. Higurashi turned to the man quickly, "Uh, please... can you wait outside for a second... It seems I have a bit of explaining..."

The man scratched his head a bit, appearing to be unsure of what the situation was, but agreed to stay outside.

The mother turned over to both Inuyasha and Kagome, "I -uh- should have told you this sooner... When you left, I was happy for you, but it was also very hard. Yukito comforted me and well, a girl your age can assume what happened..."

She stopped, seemingly hesitant to continue the story, "Listen Kagome, your grandfather passed shortly after your departure... He was hit by a car while in the city... We were devastated to lose him... But money became a problem as well and... With Yukito, I can afford to send Souta to college. He moved in 2 months ago. We're engaged."

Kagome looked down into her lap, as if lifting her gaze was too much for her, "G-Gramps... he's dead?"

Inuyasha hadn't smelled him, but he never thought that the old man passed was just dead. He, instinctively, leaned over towards Kagome, putting one hand on her back to comfort her.

"Kagome, he wouldn't want you to be so upset..." Her mother continued, "He lived a good life. He was proud of you. He was so happy that you founded a life in the Feudal Era and worked to defeat evil..."

The young woman had never thought about how her Grandfather felt about her adventures defeating Naraku. She knew he supported her, but she had never realized how proud he would be. It made sense, though. The man always had a fascination with demons and evil spirits. Thinking back, she believed he probably would have been happy with a life like hers, as well.

"Yukito knows all about you and your travel back to the past... He didn't believe at first and I was never sure if he truly believed me, but he accepted my explanation of your departure..." Mama Higurashi continued, "I'm going to go back outside and explain everything to him. Please, though, do not cry for your grandfather. This is such a happy occasion, dear daughter. I am so happy to have you home!"

With that, Ms. Higurashi exited the house to talk to her new fiance.

Kagome didn't know how to react to her grandfather's passing, though. She didn't cry but she could not say that she was fine with it. It was more unreal to her that she would not be able to see him again. She hadn't even got to say goodbye before leaving for what was supposed to be forever.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a concerned tone, "I-I'm sorry about your grandfather." In truth, he was always never good with comforting people. And did not know what to say to her besides those cliche lines.

However, the priestess knew that the hanyou cared for her and wanted to make her feel better, so she looked up a him and smiled, "I'll be fine. He lived a long and good life. Besides, like my mom said, this is a happy occasion!"

She was not sure if she could truly just stop thinking about her grandfather. But her mom had been through so much from believing she lost her daughter forever to the death of her father and financial problems that Kagome knew she couldn't ruin this day for her.

"Ya know this Yukito guy?" Inuyasha asked, moreso in a whisper.

Kagome nodded, "He's my mom's friend from work. He knew my dad pretty well, too. I never thought that they'd get together, but I'm happy my mom has someone to take care of her."

The hanyou nodded at her explanation, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the strange man. He had imagined some amazing family reunion with Ms. Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather, and Souta. He hadn't imagined that he would have to socialize with some random guy. Still, he wouldn't tell Kagome of his disappointment and the two waited for her mother to return, in silence.

* * *

Ms. Higurashi returned after around 10 minutes, with a confused Yukito. The second hand on the clocks had felt like daunting hours, with time being a cruel puppet master with Kagome on its strings.

Still, her mother wore a wholesome smile, as she always did.

"So, uh, you're some sort of demon-human hybrid, I take it?" Yukito addressed Inuyasha with a clear display of uncertainty. He frequently lifted his gaze to meet with Inuyasha's amber eyes, but would immediately drop it after.

"Keh, it's called being a half-demon. And yeah. I'm half- _dog_ demon." Inuyasha retorted, in his usual tone, making the older man even more uncomfortable than before.

"Oh, uh, my bad, then..." Yukito murmured, "But that sure does explain those ears of yours..." Inuyasha studied the man, noting his average appearance. He had black hair, brown eyes, and no outstanding features. His age was represented on his face by very few lines and wrinkles.

"Keh, yup." The hanyou clearly had no intention of becoming friendly with the man, although he definitely did not want to cause a scene, either.

"Kagome, honey, tell him about your adventures!" Mama Higurashi politely intersected into order to end that trainwreck of an interaction. Her eyes pleaded with Kagome to be friendly and open.

"Oh yeah! Well... we, um, fought this evil demon named Naraku! He wanted the Sacred Jewel shards but we couldn't let him win! So, we traveled long and far to find the shards, but I got trapped inside the jewel once it was complete!" Kagome continued to ramble, not noticing the increased tinge of bewilderness that continued to mark Yukito's face.

"I had to make a wish to save myself and everyone else! So I wished the jewel to be gone from this world! And then, ta-da, it was!" Kagome exhaled, proudly sitting tall.

However, Yukito was even more perplexed by Kagome's lack luster story telling.

"Sacred Jewel?" He asked, wondering if he would ever get it.

After a quick mental facepalm, Kagome quickly realized that she forgot to provide any background on Naraku, the jewel, or anything.

So, after taking a deep breath, the priestess began telling the man about the origin of the jewel, the evil demon Naraku, the centipede demon who sent her down the well, the journey to find the shards, and their final victory. As well as the well in the park that allowed her to come back. Of course, she left out Kikyo and Inuyasha's initial desire to become a full demon.

Nodding in understanding, the man could finally say he had at the very least a grasp on the situation.

"So this Naraku fellow, he was a combination of demons?" Yukito probed, analyzing the story, "What happened to demons then? There don't seem to be any around here."

That stumped both the hanyou and the priestess. They had never really thought about why they rarely had encounters with demons in the Modern Era.

"Well... I was able to bring back some demons by accident once... and when I brought the jewel over to this time, there were a few demonic reactions to it..." Kagome thought out loud, still bewildered by the thought that the existence of demons was such a mystery here.

"You- you can bring demons back here?" Yukito almost seemed to have a mini heart attack.

Noticing how the scared the older man, Kagome quickly went shook her hands to calm him down, "Oh don't worry! It was once or twice. Not all demons could go through the bone-eater's well...Hmm, although it is curious how those odd strangers we found in the Feudal Era could go through the well... They aren't on some important mission..."

Kagome realized that her mention of uncertainty regarding the new well was not so comforting and decided to keep her mouth shut.

"W-Well, I should get dinner started... Souta should be home soon and a feast is fitting for today!" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed, coming to the rescue.

"I-I'll go with you..." Yukito suggested, joining the woman in the kitchen.

That left Inuyasha and Kagome alone. But the hanyou remained quiet. His mind raced with possible things to say to the girl, but while ideas passed him, he couldn't get a good grasp on any of them.

Kagome solemnly looked his way, wishing things could have progressed the way she hoped they would. She had imagined that she would return and live as his wife. During the three years in between Naraku's defeat and her return, she found absolutely no men attractive, no matter how hard she tried.

 _I tried dating a plethora of different kind of guys... Nice guys like Hojo, smart guys, and I even chased Inuyasha bad boy types... But I could never go through with any of them because I missed Inuyasha so much... But now it seems like I'll always be wondering what could have been with him._

Even now, after all of the disappointment, she knew that she still would not be able to find another man that she would happy with. Her life would just consist of comparing him to the half-demon. No one would ever be good enough, and it was lost on her why, after 3 years, she held on to that kiss like it was everything.

She accidentally let out a small sigh, catching the attention of the half-demon, who turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked, preparing for her to get emotional over the current family situation. But she didn't say anything. Just raised a hand to the pearl necklace on her neck that Inuyasha had given her.

He knew what she was thinking though, just by that one small action. And he mentally beat himself up for not being closer to her. They had kissed before, so why was he so hesitant with her, now?

 _You damn idiot. You said it yourself that she was born for you. I hate myself..._

And yet, the hanyou couldn't manage to say anything half decent to the girl besides, "Well, this is an interesting turn of events..."

Kagome just turned away from him, though. Not dramatic enough to cause a scene, but not so subtle as to mean nothing to the man. It was not that she was necessarily mad with him, but more so upset with the way her life had changed for the worst.

* * *

Dinner was ready just as soon as Souta opened the front door.

"Hey mom!" He called out, unsuspecting of his sister's presence yet, "I'm starving!"

Kagome and Inuyasha had moved into the dining room to eat, although they hadn't quite gotten to sit, yet. Casual conversation had been occupying the space while they all had waited for Souta's arrival. The priestess was wearing an exceptionally excited grin. Her sorrows had disappeared after hearing the voice of her dear brother.

"Why don't you come into the dining room to eat, then!" Mama Higurashi called out, almost unable to contain her excitement. Even though she had already seen Kagome, it was as if she was just as thrilled to see her son and daughter reunite.

The young boy ambled into the dining, catching a glimpse of Inuyasha's silver hair. His body quickly ceased to function for a moment, while his eyes and mind battled within. His eyes were swearing that Inuyasha was in the room, but his mind swore it was impossible.

"I-Inuyasha..." He whispered.

Inuyasha turned to look at him, "Oh, what's up, kid. How's it been?"

"Then... Sister must be here..." He looked to the ground, trying to come up with an explanation for why Kagome would be back. Why now?

Kagome, exhilarated to see her baby brother once again, stood up and appeared from behind the hanyou, "I'm back!"

"H-How?!" He shouted, "You're supposed to be gone forever!" He pointed his finger at the girl, whose smile faded as she realized Souta did not seem rather happy to see her.

The boy's body shook. In truth, he had missed his sister so much, but had also held a grudge against her for just jumping down the well without thinking.

"We found a new well to travel back and forth..." She tried to explain, not quite sure what to make of the boy's display.

He lowered his finger, "So, what? Now you're back? Just like that?" His tone appeared to be getting slightly aggressive, although no one in the room could pinpoint why. It was assumed that he would be happy to see his sister again.

"Souta, what is the matter with you..." Ms. Higurashi exclaimed, "You should be happy that your sister returned!"

The shaking in the boy's body stopped, "Why? She didn't care when she left to be with Inuyasha! She didn't even say goodbye! So why should I care if she's back?"

Kagome had never thought that her brother could hold so much resentment towards, but the guilt soon began to pile up inside, weighing down her body.

"You know what, I'm not that hungry." He mumbled, "I'm just gonna go to bed."

Despite his mother's call to him, he ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. The older woman sat down in the chair, clearly hurt. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, this was the happiest she's been in a while, up until Souta's display. After losing her father, Ms. Higurashi felt even more alone in that big house with only her and her son. And Souta had taken up sports after school, leaving her for longer. Kagome coming was her special miracle. And now, it felt as though fate hadn't truly wanted her to be happy.

Looking around, Yukito cleared his throat, "I feel as though I am intruding on this family matter. So I'll take a walk... Don't mind me, I will be back shortly..." He began walking out. And Mama Higurashi barely seemed to notice.

"Oh dear, I apologize, Kagome." She began, letting warm tears swell in her eyes, "I hadn't imagined Souta would act like that..."

But Kagome knew that it must have been hard for him to come home from school one day just to find that her sister was gone forever. She knew she should have said goodbye or left a note or something to let him know she loves him. However, she hadn't. Her mind was too stuck on the possibility of the well closing at any minute that she just jumped.

"I'll go talk to him and maybe we can get him to come on down..." The older woman got up and began walking to the stairs.

"Mama... maybe I should just come back tomorrow." Kagome sighed, "Souta is well...stubborn. And I doubt he'll talk to you while I'm still here." She didn't want to leave her mom, now, but the whole situation depressed her. All she had wanted was to spend time with her family again, but everything was so wrong and her disappointment drowned her.

Ms. Higurashi shook her head immediately, "No... please. Don't go back, yet." The older woman knew that she would forever regret it if she let Kagome leave and the well closed. The thought of this visitation being the last she would see of her daughter haunted her, "I-I'll give you money. You both stay at a hotel... And come back tomorrow! P-Please, don't leave me."

A hotel with Inuyasha? Oh boy. She couldn't imagine the awkwardness, although part of her thought that it would be a good time for them to bond again. Not to mention, she, too, was not ignorant to her mother's fears. On the off chance the well did close, she would never be able to live with herself for making her mom suffer that way. She had planned to stay the night anyways, so why not.

"A-Alright..." She said, "We'll stay somewhere close by and come back around noon tomorrow." Kagome's voice was warm and reassuring.

Her mother, feeling comforted by the fact that she would see her daughter again, ran off to grab some cash. She did not care how much it costed.

When she returned, she handed Kagome the money, taking the opportunity to squeeze her hands and smile, "Stay anywhere you'd like. I am so happy to see you."

With that, Kagome realized her journey home was not a total bust. Her mother was, without a doubt, ecstatic with her return. They exchanged I love yous before Kagome and Inuyasha left for the nearest hotel, this time, with a hat on Inuyasha's head to cover his ears. Ms. Higurashi had packed some nightgowns for Kagome, as well as an outfit for the next day. The hanyou declined the offer to give him some modern clothes.

"So, what are these hotels like?" Inuyasha asked, strolling with both arms resting on the back of his head.

Kagome looked over at him, "Well, they're like nicer versions of modern bedrooms. And they usually have a pool to swim in and food service. It just costs lots of money."

He nodded, partially interested in what the experience would be like. However, he was more interested in this opportunity to spend ample time with the woman he had neglected.

The closest hotel was an average 3-star hotel with all the basics. And unfortunately for Kagome, no vacant rooms besides single beds. However, the next closest hotel was extremely expensive and, knowing about the money problems, Kagome did not want to have to spend all of what her mother gave her. So, she awkwardly accepted a single bed, while Inuyasha blissfully ignored all of the stares he received.

The couple took the elevator to the 4th floor, where their room was, and Inuyasha almost panicked when he realized they were moving up.

"W-What the hell?" He remarked, "Kagome, what is this damn contraption?"

Kagome managed to giggle at his reaction, "It's an elevator. It moves up so we don't have to take any stairs."

"Keh, why the hell don't people just walk!?" He retorted, not seeing the use in such an odd invention. He never had any issues with walking, and he found that this elevator was just some excuse to be lazy. However, he didn't complain any further, not wanting to really start an argument with Kagome, who was still amused by him.

After the elevator incident, the two arrived to their room, where Inuyasha proceed to sniff the surroundings and explore. "Hey, look, they've got one of those bathroom places here, too! I though you said this was just a bedroom."

Instead of correcting her previous statement, she decided to pretend that she was surprised, "Wow, this place has got everything!" She smiled a bit as Inuyasha marveled at the room.

She sat on the bed, placing her bag of things on the ground next to her feet. The comforter was a deep maroon color and she blushed for a bit, realizing that this room is supposed to be for actual couples. Red sheets is usually supposed to be romantic, but lucky for her, Inuyasha wouldn't know that. He went over and sat next her.

"You tired?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Not really, it's only 7 p.m."

He paused, "...Well, what do you want to do?"

In truth, she did know what the 2 could do. There was a tv, but she didn't know any channels and she doubted they would have the same interest in shows. He used to watch the news mostly. And she was more of a sit-com kind of girl.

"We could...talk." She suggested, almost regretting it immediately. It's not that she would mind talking to him, it was more that whenever she tried to, it didn't end too well.

The hanyou stiffened a bit, "About what?"

"Life." She replied, almost automatically. Although she didn't see Inuyasha as a good confidant given that part of her current issues included him not seeming extremely interested in progressing with their relationship.

But to her surprise, he actually responded to this, "Well, what do you want out of it?"

And that was a good question.

 _Family. Fun. Love. Could I say that to him?_

"What everyone wants...To be happy." She decided being more vague was the best route. Over-sharing might make him uncomfortable, and she didn't want him to withdrawal.

He fell back, letting his head rest on the bed, "Keh, well what's stopping you from that? You aren't happy as a priestess?"

That accusation made Kagome rapidly shake her head, "Of course I love being a priestess. I'm good at it. And I help people. But there's more to life than finding good work."

"Like what?"

"Being with people."

"Keh, you are with people all the time."

She sighed, "Not just any people. The people you love and care for."

"Well, if the well stays open and you can travel back and forth and see your family, would you be happy, then. Since you're obviously not, now." He asked, shutting his eyes.

"I'd be happier, yeah. But that goes without saying." She responded, wondering if he'd ever get the point.

"Keh, well then, guess we just have to hope it does then." He muttered with a matter-of-fact tone.

She knew he cared about her happiness. He would not have said _we have to hope_ if he wasn't concerned for her. But, she wished he could just catch on to what else she wanted.

"Well, what do you want?" She asked, leaning back to her head was next to his.

One of his eyes opened to peek at her, then closed when he realized she was so close to him, "Keh, I'm not the one who's not happy."

"There's gotta be something you want."

"I got everything I need."

"So, there's nothing you'd change."

"Keh, well o'course I'd change _some_ things."

"Like what?" She almost demanded, not realizing the desperation in her voice. She was practically begging for him to just confess his feelings.

He paused, "...What's it to ya?" He didn't know how to express his desire to become closer to her.

 _This would be the best time to say something, damned idiot. Why can't I just talk to her? I had no problem making moves 3 years ago. You think after waiting so long, I wouldn't miss a chance to tell her what I want. And it ain't like she's interested in anyone else. Everyone knows she gave up her life in the Modern Era to find me. She ain't leave her family behind just to slay some demons._

But Kagome just sighed, "Why can't you just talk to me?"

He opened his eyes and just stared at the ceiling, wondering the same thing.

"... My biggest concern is protecting you. If I can do that, I'm fine." He mumbled, hoping she'd get the gist of how much he cared for her.

"So what? The only thing you want to do is protect me?" She asked, hoping to get at least a bit more out of him, "Nothing else?"

"What else do ya want from me?" He muttered.

"Inuyasha, if all you want is for me to be safe, why did you even want me to come back to the Feudal Era with all those demons?"

"Keh, because _I_ can protect you there."

"There is no other reason why you wanted me there?"

"...Stupid girl. You know I missed you." He almost whispered that, as if he half hoped she didn't hear him.

She smiled, "I missed you, too."

His heart fluttered when she said that. He knew how she felt, but somehow hearing her say that almost felt unreal. He briefly looked over at the woman, whose brown eyes were focused on the white ceiling above them both. He wished her training and his job hadn't separated them so much. He regretted not butting in sometimes to talk to her.

Almost instinctively, his hand reached over to grab hers. He blushed after realizing what he'd done, but didn't pull back. He just let his hand cover hers like a glove.

She blushed, too. Looking over at him, she wondered if they'd go any further. Maybe it was the exposure to the sensual environment, but she felt especially romantic tonight. And she needed a good positive to counteract all of the negatives she'd been facing.

"You know, I am a woman." She remarked, realizing it sounded a bit more sexual then she had intended, "I mean, I'm getting older, and I'm not some little child." She mostly meant to remind him that she was of age and wanted what most woman in the Feudal Era wanted: a good, mature relationship. Not to chase after someone or wait for them.

"I'm well aware of you age, Kagome." This time, he turned to look her in the eyes, "But if you're trying to get at something, I suggest you go ahead and just say it." Inuyasha was not aware of where his bravery came from to not just dismiss her. Perhaps it is because she initiated this topic. Perhaps it was because they were so close on this bed and her scent was so strong and sweet that he couldn't resist his urge to just go for this.

"Why haven't we done anything!?" She blurted out. But her face ran pale after her daring question escaped from her throat like some fleeing criminal. It was almost as if she had accidentally let her heart drop to the ground when she was not sure if she wanted him to see it.

 _Maybe all that's happened today has made me so emotional that I can't contain my feelings. Is that a blessing or a curse? Oh God, maybe we should have just gone to sleep..._

His hesitation to speak acted as disappointment to the girl, who hadn't wanted things to become so awkward. It had been slowly coming out, with both parties participating in the conversation, but now she felt as if she was demanding too much of him all at once.

She took it upon herself to just sit up, ending the brief connection they were having. But the man was still thinking of how to answer her question.

 _Damn, what's wrong with me? I want to tell her everything but I just can't._

He knew this was the opportunity he was waiting for. She had specifically asked him why they weren't together, giving him the platform to explain himself without having to initiate anything. And still, the words bottled up inside him like pipe close to bursting, but not quite at that point.

"Maybe I will go to sleep..." She whispered to herself before grabbing her bag and entering the bathroom to change into her nightgown. It was only 7:30 now, but there was no point in staying up. She unzipped and opened the duffel and looked for her nightwear. But that's when she realized the nightgown her mother grabbed her was silk and short. Well, not shorter than her old school uniform, but still, it was definitely an intimate clothing item.

 _Oh man, my mom must think we're married or something! She knew I was going back to the Feudal Era for him! What is she going to think when it turns out nothing happened?_

She put it on, embarrassed. It was a pearl color and matched perfectly with the necklace she had. While this particular nightgown was not see through or very revealing, just knowing it was supposed to be sexy made her blush. Although, the fact that Inuyasha most likely wouldn't think much of it, given it's conservative length comforted her a tad.

But now, she worried more for the inevitable questions about her and Inuyasha's relationship. How would she explain that to her mother? She let her go to be with the person she loved and they haven't even gotten together? Kagome didn't want her mother to feel as though it was all in vain. The family lost so much.

When Kagome walked outside of the bathroom, feeling slightly pink, her and the hanyou locked eyes for a second.

 _Why is everything so complicated? Being with Inuyasha now that there isn't any barriers or evil demons to worry about shouldn't be so hard!_

The half-demon's ears drooped a bit, seeing her discontentment. He wanted to kick himself for never being able to make her happy. He could protect her from the bad guys, but he couldn't protect her from disappointment. Maybe if he just tried one more time, she'd be happy for the night...

"So, what is it you want... A mate? A family?" He questioned, knowing that if he stopped to think about what he was saying, he'd overthink himself into silence.

She hesitated, not expecting him to acknowledge her previous outburst, "...You..."

"Well, ain't I right here?" He stood up and grabbed her hand and leaned towards her in a way that was reminiscent of their almost kiss three years ago when Souta interrupted them. His warmth closing in on her made the situation so intense, her knees locked just so she wouldn't fall over.

But he stopped, right as his lips were an inch away from hers. And he sniffed a bit, leaving the girl lost and confused.

 _That smell! Not again! How could there be a demon so close!_

"I-Inuyasha?" She asked quietly, unsure why he stopped right before they could share the much anticipated kiss.

"I...I smell a demon close by." He answered, beginning to look around the room, "Just some small and weak one... But it's getting closer..."

"A demon?" She questioned, hoping he was just confused. I mean, what could she have possibly done in a previous life to make fate tease her like this?

"Keh, that's definitely a demon coming this way... I just don't get why the bastard is coming straight for us!"

And, with those words, a grayish blue flame floated through the walls of out hotel room, slowly making its way towards them while Inuyasha pushed the unarmed woman behind him. She kept her head poking out from behind his arms, watching the demon with uncertainty.

It quickly morphed into a child with blue hair spiking up, and ocean eyes to match. The child wore a white cloth with a gray ribbon tied at the waist, while her serious demeanor stuck to her like a second skin.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha burst out, reaching for his sword.

The small girl's face remained despondent, even in the midst of Inuyasha's shouting.

"My name is Aika. I am the demon of the heavenly flames." She spoke quietly, not looking at either Inuyasha or Kagome, but rather past them.

Inuyasha continued to growl, "Well, you better have some good explanation for why you're here, fire demon."

"I am no ordinary fire demon, Inuyasha." She continued, "My home is the forest from which you arrived. Using my well."

Kagome gasped, wondering if this demon had the power to open or close that well at will.

"I watched you emerge, uncertain about a time traveling half-demon... But it did not take long for me to notice the priestess powers this woman possesses." Aika eyed Kagome, "But it appears that you were not unnoticed by others. Tokyo is in danger."

"What are you babbling about? Get to the point, damned kid!" Inuyasha did not sound as angry as before, but was clearly frustrated and impatient, wanting the child to hurry with her explanations.

"A human from this time will call forth to the active demons from the past, bringing chaos to Modern Tokyo." Aiko's voice did not waver once, "Kagome, the great priestess, will have to stop them, or she will risk losing her family again."

"M-My family? Why would these demons want my family?" Kagome questioned.

Aiko held her head high, "That I cannot tell you. But the demons in the Modern Era are almost no more. We have evolved into less aggressive entities. We have become more spiritual beings. And our strength has been replaced with less violent attributes."

"So, you're telling me there ain't no demons here?" Inuyasha eyed the young demon, trying to determine whether or not she could be trusted. I mean, he never really did sense any demons. And the idea that plain humans wiped them all out just didn't sound right.

"A line of powerful priestesses began wiping out the most of violent of demonic tribes more than 400 years ago. It was a war that demons were not prepared for. The priestess were joined by demon slayers and other exceptionally powerful humans and even some other demons, creating a small army, strategically targeting certain tribes." Aika's voice was flat and dull, almost as if she had rehearsed this story.

"Peaceful demons began to dominate and natural selection favored them, making extremely peaceful traits more beneficial. So, those who survived evolved to ensure protection. And we continued to evolve until out entire existence became tranquil." She paused, looking down at the ground, "But, you see, when you breed for one trait, other traits may naturally come along. With our new spiritual and serene hearts and minds, we became less and less interested in humans. The technological advancement, imperialism, capitalism, and the like did not appeal. So we live in forests, desserts, skies and seas."

"So demons are weak now..." Inuyasha huffed, "Ain't that some irony."

"We do not care for physical strength. We thrive in our homes. We have families. And we still have powers." Aika hesitated to speak further, a tinge of desperation poking through her icy exterior, "But the world does not need the threat of our violent and malevolent past selves. Modern demons can tell the future, have stronger intellect, and are more in tune with our mental and spiritual selves than any other species. We are wise. But the wisest of men can't stop the death and destruction that malevolent demons would bring. But a priestess and a half-demon who mean no harm may be able to stop the rise of evil demons before it can truly begin."

Kagome moved from behind Inuyasha, concerned with what this young fire demon was talking about. She understood the evolution of demons into peaceful and quiet entities that seem to have no interest in humans, but could not understand what she was supposed to do.

"You say a man will call forth demons and I have to destroy them... But can't more demons just go through the well?" Kagome asked, hoping to gain a bit more clarity.

"They haven't. No demon has ever gone through that well. Because only the will of a human can allow it. If you hadn't allowed for Inuyasha to be brought onward, he would have been turned into a full human temporarily, given his half-demon heritage." She explained, "When the man calls the demons forth, they must be annihilated."

"Why can't we just stop the man before he even gets to call the demons?" Inuyasha put both hands on his hips. At this point, he was not impressed with this fire demon and her know-it-all attitude.

A frown remained painted on his face, while his brows furrowed together like silver caterpillars. He was pretty sure he stumped her plan, given that she had not explained why the man couldn't be stopped before he even called out the demons from the well.

"Inuyasha, we are not fates. Future telling comes in bits. We see what is to come and then we try to prevent disasters. I only know that the man _will_ call the demons forth." Aika's face began to show a sour expression, completely taking over her appearance, "That, for whatever reason, is for certain. Everything I see will come true. And I see a man calling demons forth, and that very man has the intention of doing it again. However, my vision does not confirm him succeeding in calling a second wave. So, you can still stop that from happening."

The couple both searched for the words. While Inuyasha had proudly taken on the job of exterminating evil demons, he hadn't quite planned to do so in Kagome's time. Especially now that the demon mentioned something about Kagome's family being involved in some way.

Although with the vague manner in which Aika had presented everything, he doubted he would discover anything more from her.

"If it has to be done, we'll get it done." Kagome nodded, lifting a fist into the air. Frankly, it didn't really sound like there was much choice fighting this. If the future has already been told and a man really did manage to bring demons to Tokyo, it's not like she'd ever just play as a bystander.

Aika nodded, "Remember, any human can get through my well. And any demon can, too, if called. I would use that to your advantage... Sleep tight." With that, the small girl transformed back into a flame, and floated towards the walls of the room.

"Wait, ya damn kid!" Inuyasha shouted, "You ain't give us much to work with! When is this supposed to happen!?"

However, the blue flame continued towards the walls before flying right through them and out of sight. The hanyou growled at her disappearance, not understanding why she couldn't just make this easy for them.

Kagome, on the other hand, seemed slightly bothered by the threat of losing her family, but not entirely discouraged. After all they went through, they could surely stop some man and his demons. This wasn't a huge deal. Although, she figured they would have to find a way to do it nice and quietly, so the existence of demons remains unknown to the rest of the population.

A hand gently found its way onto the priestess's shoulder, the pressure starting light as a feather but becoming heavier and tighter as her eyes rose to see gold.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to your family." His voice was low and caused a vibration to rattle her spine. Perhaps it was the almost kiss they shared, but his eyes seemed warmer and flashes of passionate could be seen flickering in them.

At least, for a moment, she could. He lifted his hand and turned so her back faced her. His arms crossed in front of him and he lazily walked to the bed, taking a seat, "Well, I can't imagine this being too hard anyways. Keh, that weakling fire demon is probably paranoid because the demons now are useless!"

Just as Kagome figured, the interruption most likely ended what would have been a super romantic moment for the two of them. She hoped not, although her doubts suffocated any optimistic thoughts she may have been having.

 _I mean, at least I can be sure that Inuyasha wants something with me. He almost kissed me! We almost had a moment! But man, I just can't tell when something like this is going to happen again._

Kagome decided it was time to sleep. She figured that at the very least, she would sleep a good amount and be prepared for mending her relationship with Souta and whatever demons they would encounter. Her body made its way under the covers, blushing as her nightgown rose up her thigh.

 _Damn it, why am I blushing? He can't see anything while I'm under the covers!_

The silk brushed against her skin as she tried to get comfortable.

 _Where does he plan on sleeping, anyways?_

Visions of him resting besides her bed flashed in her mind. She didn't want to be selfish and have this huge bed to herself.

 _Invite him to rest on the bed!_

"Don't worry about sleeping on the floor tonight. This is a big bed. It can fit the both of us." She managed to smile warmly as the words hesitantly escaped from her mouth. He turned and eyed her suspiciously, unsure of what sleeping in the same bed entailed.

 _You're a grown woman, damn it! Why should I feel uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as someone I have mutual romantic feeling for! I'm a W-O-M-A-N!_

Inuyasha laid down, keeping as much distance as possible between them. He was clearly confused about the boundaries here. He didn't know how close he could get before crossing a line. So his body stayed on the edge opposite of Kagome, who watched him uneasily.

 _I am a woman! Not a girl! Why do I have to wait to have him initiate anything, anyways? I can do it all! I don't want to wait for what I want!_

"You can move closer to me." She added, watching his face turn pink as he uncomfortably scooted an inch closer.

"Keh, this good?" He asked, looking everywhere but at her. She hesitated to answer, not knowing if she had the guts to ask him to move closer.

 _Not a little girl. A woman. What kind of woman doesn't go for what she wants?_

"No, closer." She whispered, wondering if she'd regret her courage later. But the man moved a few inches closer, allowing their shoulders to touch. Was this enough? Did she want more? To her, that was a childish question. She was in love with his man for three years. She matured quicker than any woman in the Modern Era. She destroyed one of the most powerful objects in history, saved lives, and had an actual grown-up job! And dammit, she wanted to marry Inuyasha. She wanted to go home tomorrow with his hand in hers and not feel like she destroyed the household for nothing! Because she did it for love.

She turned on her side to face the tomato-faced half-demon, who had no idea what to expect at this point. Unbeknownst, to the girl, Inuyasha did know what she was wearing. Silk nightgowns were meant to be sensual in his time period, too. Was she going to want more than a kiss? The thought made him blush even more.

"I traveled through time to see you, ya know..." She whispered, completely winging it. The woman had absolutely no plan. Everything was on the spot. She felt empowered and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Keh, you say this like I'm stupid..." He remarked, hoping she didn't notice just how red he was, "I ain't some idiot boy."

"What are you then?" She asked, hoping that didn't sound like an insult. She wanted to challenge him into making a move.

He cleared his throat, trying to think of something clever to say, "...A man." While he had taken note of Kagome's declaration of being a woman earlier that night, he wasn't sure if it sounded like too much when he said it.

But instantly, she blushed just as red as him. Questions of whether or not she continue before shying away were taking up all the space in her head.

 _Think of romance movies! Think of witty banter! C'mon, don't stop now!_ The thoughts willed her to blurt out the first response that came to her mind.

"Prove it." She said, plainly, before mentally kicking herself. While she had to admit, it did fit as line some woman would say to get a man to proclaim his love or something, it seemed way too out of character for her to demand that of him.

But Inuyasha's thoughts raced a million miles a second. _Prove it? Dammit, does she think I'm a coward when it comes to my feelings? Have I been a coward? What kinda man am I to let the woman I love feel like I ain't proved it to her! I am a man, dammit!_

He turned over onto his side and moved close to her before another word could be spoken. He needed her to know that he was a man. A man who could claim his love. Even if he failed to before. His arms embraced her, but instead of pulling her head into his chest, he pulled her lips firmly onto his. He kissed her reverently before he could even think about stopping. She was startled by this sudden turn of events. But she happily accepted his kiss and placed a hand on his cheek. The redness on their faces melted away as they became comfortable with the situation.

When they pulled away from each other, Inuyasha remained serious, "You need sleep, _woman."_ Kagome nodded in silence, almost like he had sucked her voice from her body.

He laid back on his back, feeling manly and accomplished and pulled her head onto his chest. She laid on him as if he was the comfiest pillow ever. An arm slithered beneath her and he gently put his hand on her back. Warmth circulated around the couple who felt both complete and in shock that they managed to kiss for the first time in three years.

However, Kagome managed to shut her eyes, feeling happy being able to rest on him this way. The priestess's eyelids slowly fell until sweet sleep washed over her.

Inuyasha just watched the ceiling, not caring that the lamp was still on. He hoped that he had done enough. Even though he knew it was a pathetic way to make up for the months he had her wait.

Still, he felt like a man for once with her. Not because he could protect her because Kagome was no weakling anymore. But because he could make his woman happy. He was a man.

 **Phew that was long. I hadn't actually planned on this little event happening but at the same time, Kagome's all grown up and not as shy as she was. It just didn't seem realistic for someone who had grown so much to let Aika's interruption stop their moment entirely. Especially since she's been waiting over three years for this. So sorry if this seems out of character a bit for Kagome. I just feel like she had to have changed a bit from her 15 year old self.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think! I hope everything so far regarding Aika makes sense! Lemme know if anything needs clarifying!**


End file.
